xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Stone(Cyborg) (Teen Titans Go!)
A member of the Teen Titans in Teen Titans Go. History Victor Stone was born in 1996 and grew up watching hours, hours, and hours of television. Cyborg is a laid back half teen-half robot who's more interested in pizza and video games than in fighting crime. His favorite sing is "Night Begins to Shine." He was once an average joe but his body was messed up in a horrible accident. His father saved him by attaching robot parts. At a slumber party, Cyborg was forced into playing the Scary Teri game. He barely escaped Teri and as a result, became scared of the dark. Many years later, he joined the Teen Titans. Raven was often at odds with Cyborg because he routinely forced what he thought was "fun" onto everyone such as meatballs. Cyborg temporarily came to terms with his obsession and helped seal up Raven's broken tooth with... meatballs. Robin discovered he could make cool power moves with Cyborg and became so obsessed he moved into Cyborg. Eventually, the other Titans forced Robin to leave but left Cyborg in pieces. Cyborg has a crush on the super villain Jinx. While Cyborg initially denied. the others were well aware of his crush. Soon enough, Cyborg learned everything there was to know about Jinx. After a botched bank robbery, Cyborg went alone to track down Jinx at the Yum Yum Kitty Diner. Cyborg professed his love by giving her a piece of her favorite pie, blueberry. The two decided to date secretly but after a few amazing days, Robin and Gizmo caught them and forbade them from seeing each other. The other Titans caved in and decided it would be best if they kept dating. They even temporarily converted to super villany so their relationship would last. Cyborg suggested they could see each other again next Tuesday at the bank on Third. Cyborg invited her to the Titans' Valentines Day party. Since she was in prison at the time, Jinx came with two armed escorts. Left old by Mad Mod, Cyborg found himself in a wheel chair and a grandfather with three grandchildren. Cyborg didn't question it and played with his grandchildren when they came to the Titans Tower for a visit. After everything returned to normal, Cyborg became obsessed with throwing meat parties and grilling anything meat for his fellow Titans. He refused to put any vegetables on it. But Beast Boy turned Cyborg and the others onto vegetables until they got taken over by Vegetor. Beast Boy jogged Cyborg back to normal by inciting a meat party. Cyborg cooked meat for everyone, including Vegetor. Vegetor ate so much he imploded. Unable to enjoy the Titans' new hot tub, Cyborg was melancholy. Raven used her magic to turn Cyborg back into a regular human. Cyborg was ecastic but he had forgotten what it took to be human and its trappings. After overeating, scalding himself, electrocuting himself, getting little sleep, getting a paper cut and stubbing his toe, "Fleshy Guy" couldn't take it anymore. Robin took him on a Real Boy Adventure and showed him how it was great to be a regular boy. He used his new knowledge to single handedly defeat H.I.V.E. when the others were launched into the sea. After a victorious battle against Slade, the Titans decided to throw a party and celebrate. Beast Boy and Cyborg remembered their childhood and recalled how clowns were so cool. They ignored Robin and Raven's warnings. The clown that came to entertain, Honk, wasn't cool at all to them. Cyborg and Beast Boy took it upon themselves to make him cool with science. After dunking Honk in their Xtreme-ification Chamber, they considered it a success but instead they just created a supervillain. While going through his room, Beast Boy found a trunk of mementos he collected from missions over the years. One was a shard of the Mysterious Prism. Keen on splitting Raven up and making out with her passionate side, Beast Boy tried to use the shard but Robin got his own idea. He used the shard to split the other Titans into their core five personalities and recruited the best one to join his elite team. Soldier Cyborg was chosen. During the brief stint of the League of Legs, Cyborg went by Thunder Thighs. Cyborgs Armors * Durability: Cyborg can take a lot more damage than the average human, and can last much longer due to his energy reserves. * Sonic Cannons: He can turn his arm into cannons that can shoot many different things, such as sonic booms, laser beams, and even meatballs ("Meatball Party"). * Missile Launchers: He can fire missiles from launchers that come from either his back or shoulders. * Flight: He can fly, either by a jet-pack or jet-boots. He can fly so fast that he can turn back time seen in the episode "Two parter". * Invulnerability: His metal robot suit naturally protects him from physical harm. * Detachable Head: Cyborg can remove his head from his body and place it on another robot body. * Fire-Proof Suit: His robotic suit can protect him from any fire/flame attacks, as well as intense heat. * Rocket Fist: Cyborg can fire his rocket-powered fist off at an enemy, as seen in "Truth, Justice, and What?". * Camera: Cyborg can take photos with his robot eye and print them through his mouth, as seen in "Opposites" and * In "Yearbook Madness" his camera comes out of his head. * Nigh-Waterproof Hardware and Frame: Cyborg's hardware and frame in his Cybernetics is nearly-waterproof as he can stay in water in a minor extent, such as soaking in the rain for long periods of time, as seen in "Little Buddy" and in showers, as seen in "Bathroom Magic", etc. However, the drawbacks are that he cannot soak in hot tubs, as seen in "Real Boy Adventures." * Self-Controlled Cybernetics: Cyborg's cybernetics are capable of its own control when Cyborg isn't, such as shooting snowballs and laughing as seen in "Second Christmas", able to assist Cyborg when threatened like with Pinocchio and his suit pinned the evil entity down, in "Books", and able to be picture taken by Cyborg in "Yearbook Madness". * Transforming: Cyborg can transform himself into many different objects. The transformations are as follows: ** Bowling Ball: Cyborg's head can turn into a bowling ball, seen in "Power Moves". ** Door: To stop the Titans from entering the kitchen in "Little Buddies". ** Missile: Turns into a missile in the episode "Colors of Raven". ** Rocket: To escape Beast Boy after accidentally telling him about Terra in "Be Mine". He also turned into a rocket to escape the girls in "Boys vs. Girls" after Robin tells him the they have cooties. ** Toilet: When the Titans rebuild him incorrectly in "Tower Power". ** Train: To give his "bros" a ride in "Caged Tiger". * Hidden Gadgets: Cyborg houses a lot of hidden gadgets and appendages inside him. ** Blowtorch: His arm houses a blowtorch as seen in "No Power". ** Boxing Glove: An extendable glove flies out of his chest compartment, seen in "Starliar". ** Chainsaw: Cyborg's arm houses a chainsaw, as seen in "Breakfast Cheese" and "Opposites". ** Chessboard: Cyborg can produce a chessboard from his chest, as shown in "Starliar". ** Claws: Cyborg's arm contains three retractable metallic claws, resembling those of Wolverine, shown in "Opposites". ** Fire Extinguisher: His hand can spray fire retardant as seen in "Power Moves". ** Grappling Hook: Cyborg has a grappling hook in his arm, similar to Robin's one, which is used in "Nose Mouth". ** Grill: Cyborg has an inbuilt grill in his chest, seen in "Parasite" and "Thanksgiving". ** Mallet: Cyborg can turn his hand into a mallet, which he used to try and hit Robin in "Power Moves". ** Pointing Stick: His finger houses a long pointing stick used when giving lectures, as he did in "Burger vs. Burrito". ** Popcorn Making: Can use his arm as a popcorn maker. ** Robotic Claw: There are several robotic claws hidden in his chest. ** Stereo system: Speakers pop out of Cyborg's shoulders, with the controls on his chest. Seen in "Nose Mouth" and "Grandma Voice". He can also play record discs. ** Shablamo: Cyborg is able to form a big metallic fist that is able to crush foes, like a knuckle sandwich. Seen in "Accept the Next Proposition You Hear". * Inventing: Cyborg has created many inventions. * Extension: Cyborg is frequently extending the length of his neck, legs, and arms. * Superhuman Strength: He is physically the strongest on the team; he is seen lifting up a plane engine with only one arm. Temporarily * Animal Shapeshifting Powers: Cyborg was capable of transforming in several animals, such as a Parrot, a Dog and a Shark. However, he did use the Parrot form more and the parrot animal urges stuck with him after the powers were gone. * A Dog for a hand from the episode "Dog Hand" * Being a Normal human seen in Real Boy Adventures. Trivia * Cyborg's voice actor, Khary Payton also voiced him in the original Teen Titans series and in the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. * Cyborg's catchphrase is "Booyah!" * Cyborg is the tallest and oldest Titan. * Cyborg has become a ghost four times in this series. The first one in the episode Laundry Day after smelling Beast Boy's rancid stench, the second one in Ghostboy, where he was mauled by a mountain lion, the third time in "Hot Garbage" after smelling the fumes coming from Beast Boy's room and the fourth time was in Scary Figure Dance after he was blasted with the rest of the Titans from the H.I.V.E. * However, in Laundry Day, his spirit is quickly sucked through a vacuum by Beast Boy, and placed back in his own body. While in Hot Garbage, Robin revived him after he died. In the end of Scary Figure Dance, Gizmo calls the doctor to revive the Titans, especially Cyborg. * According to Driver's Ed, Cyborg is not as good at driving as Robin, indicated by destroying the Titans' car whilst pursuing Robin. * This is for pure comic relief, as Cyborg in the original animated series was depicted as a careful, model driver. * Cyborg claimed in Gorilla that he hates bananas. Even popping a banana which splatters all over his and Robin's face. * Cyborg's head is detachable, unlike the original series. ** As shown in Tower Power, Girl's Night Out, Burger vs. Burrito, Laundry Day and Uncle Jokes, Cyborg has a circuit mode in which he is able to get out of his suit and reveals his head in circuits that resemble a very tiny body. However, in Gorilla, when Cyborg got dismantled (by doing too many jumping jacks), his head was shown without any circuits, instead being just a head. ** Also, in Hey Pizza!, when Beast Boy dismantled Cyborg, a large screw was on the bottom of his head, implying that his head had to be screwed in. * Despite numerous episodes indicating only his head the only organic part of him remaining, several episodes indicate there are various other parts of him that are still organic. ** In Ghostboy, after getting mauled by a lion, the casing on his leg is stripped off revealing a human leg. ** In Double Trouble, an obese Cyborg had a belly jutting out of his mechanical casing. ** In You're Fired!, it is shown that Cyborg still has human feet and that he is really wearing boots. ** In Thanksgiving, Cyborg's is again shown to be fat, with his belly popping out of the casing. ** In Vegetables, Cyborg's gut is shown once again, although smaller and with abs this time. ** In Smile Bones, yet again, Cyborg's giant belly bulges out from the casing. ** In More of the Same, his stomach falls out . * Cyborg's origins in the show are varied in two episodes: In Dog Hand where Cyborg claimed to be half-robot since birth and his father was a (somewhat inactive) toaster for obvious comedic effect, and inTower Power where Beast Boy comments that Cyborg's self-proclaimed awesome powers came from the fact that he got his robotic parts after an accident, which is more faithful to the original canon. * In Parasite, Cyborg says that he can put on skinny jeans, but doesn't know if he can pull them off. * In the original series, Cyborg's deepest wish was to be fully human again. But, due to Cyborg's claim inDog Hand that he was half-robot since birth (which was done for comedic effect), his wish in this episode was simply to have a dog for a hand. * In the original series, Cyborg was unable to fly, however in this series Cyborg is able to thanks to his jetpack. * Cyborg's love for meat in the original series is kept in this series, but his disgust for tofu apparently is not, as he went along with Beast Boy's plans to eat tofu chips as best friends in Double Trouble. * In the episode "Tower Power" Cyborg welcomed the fact that he was fully mechanical when the Titans plugged him in to the Tower, where as in the original series he has always wanted to be fully human. * In the episode Meatball Party, it is shown that Cyborg has a strange obsession over meatballs, even to the point of doing messy and fun parties just about them. * In Nose Mouth, Cyborg's nose is voiced by Tom Kenny. * He seems to have a fear of the dark, as revealed in Slumber Party. * He is eighteen years old, which was revealed in Body Adventure. * Cyborg's birthday is on June 29, as shown in the episode Thanksgiving. * Cyborg is featured as a member of the Justice League in various movies and in LEGO Batman specials, but not in this series. * Cyborg has "died" six times in the series: in Laundry Day, Ghost Boy, Salty Codgers, Body Adventure,Scary Figure Dance and Hot Garbage. * In the original series, Brother Blood can use mind control on anyone except Cyborg because he is part human. * In the episode 40% 40% 20% it is revealed that his favorite song is Night Begins To Shine . * In the episode Two Parter it is said that Cyborg will leave the Titans. It is unknown if it is permanent or not. * If Starfire doesn't change her ways of liking Black Friday, he will get trampled to death trying to buy a laptop 99% off. Screenshots 71lebron.png 85cyborg.png Smile Bones00185.png The Overbite (137).png The Overbite (136).png The Overbite (135).png The Overbite (134).png The Overbite (133).png The Overbite (132).png The Overbite (131).png The Overbite (130).png The Overbite (118).png The Overbite (117).png The Overbite (98).png The Overbite (97).png Teen Titans see robin under Slade's mind control in horror.jpg MV5BOThhMDIzOTItMzc0NC00ZGY4LWE0YTgtZjJlYWE0NTgzOGVjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjA1OTEzNzk@. V1 .jpg TeenTitansMoviePose.png Category:DC Universe Category:Teen Titans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Metahumans Category:Technopath Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Earthling Category:Zombies Category:Trillionaire Category:Cyborgs Category:Armor Users Category:Body Adventure Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Cybernaut Category:Animagus Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Transformation Category:Crossdresser Category:Body Alteration Category:Genius Category:Energy Projection Category:Cooks Category:Soccer Players Category:Football Players Category:Black People Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Torture Victims Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Purple Aura Category:Cheaters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Justice League Category:Arson Category:Interrogation Category:Luck Category:Musicians Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Cosmic Force Category:Intangibility Category:Paraplegic Category:Criminals Category:Legion of Doom Category:Indomitable Will Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Sidekicks Category:Time Travelers Category:H.I.V.E. Category:Scars Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Jump City Category:Gotham City Category:Americans Category:Greed Category:Lazy Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Stone Family Category:DC Universe Category:Military Category:Scientists Category:Heterosexuality